The present invention is a hand tool which may be used for laying sheet-like materials and woven materials such as those materials used in the roofing or flooring trades.
In many construction activities it is often necessary for workers to lay sheet-like materials and woven materials. Such sheet-like and woven materials are typically supplied in large sheets or rolls. Examples include sheet plastic, woven roving, carpeting, felt, etc.
One such construction activity is the laying of roofing materials. In typical build-up or layered roof constructions, it is normally necessary to lay, in sequence, several layers of sheet-like material, such as roofing felt, fiberglass, etc. These layers are adhered to the surface of the building structure and/or to one another through the use of any of a wide variety of adhesives, resins, tar etc., so as to provide a finished and sealed roof composite structure.
The layered nature of these composites requires that nonuniformities in the layered sheets be smoothed as each successive layer is put down to assure that all areas of each sheet are well sealed to adjacent layers. More complete and uniform sealing minimizes air spaces which, through bubble formation, can weaken the roof composite, and lead to leaking or puddling. Also, nonuniformities left unremoved can express themselves through the entire composite, leading to irregularities in the finished surface which also cause puddle formation. It is therefore often necessary to smooth the newly placed layers through the application of uniform and gentle pressure. In order to best be able to smooth the layer and remove nonuniformities, it is often most desirable to smooth the layer in a given direction to remove bubbles and to predictably position the layer.
Another cause of nonuniformity in roofing composites is any weight or localized stress brought to bear on fleshly placed layers. Localized stresses can occur as a result of workers walking on, or otherwise bringing weight to bear upon the freshly laid layer. Another potential source of nonuniformities is in cases where tooling or other objects are impressed against the newly placed layer so as to depress a portion of the layer to a greater extent than surrounding areas of the layer.
Other dangers to be avoided it laying and smoothing roofing layers are snagging and puncture. Snagging the unadhered layers can cause them to be pulled out of position, or cause pleats or wrinkles. Punctures can of course affect the integrity of the finished composite, mad may lead to bubbling or leaking.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand tool which may be used in a wide variety of sheet-laying or sheet-rolling operations.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a hand tool which will allow one to lay, and to gently and directionally smooth, sheet-like and woven materials without walking on the material, and while avoiding localized stress on the newly placed layers.
It is also an object of the present invention to be able to provide a hand tool capable of being adjusted for directional application of pressure, or to accommodate the traveling path of the user.
In light of the present disclosure or through use of the present invention, other advantages may become apparent to the user.